My Little Pony: The Outcast
by Synesisbassist
Summary: A nine year old boy is thrust into Equestria after a terrible accident. But all is not fine and dandy, he is an outcast, chased out of towns like an animal. So he must resort to stealing to get the food he needs to survive. But all his problems might be over, after stumbling across a particular yellow Pegasus, with a heart of gold. Rated M for language and themes Clop in chapter 2?


**Hey guys! Here is a new story for ya. It might be a one shot, but I did have a couple ideas for making another chapter. It's more of a darker story, with things centred around a terrible life for the main character, and Fluttershy adoption! So I hope you like it, I am working hard on a lot of stories, if you check out my profile, it shows a list of things I have currently going on.**

**But yea, next time I think will be chapter 8 of Leon's Memories as I would like to finish that up, as I have the basis for it written out, and want to see how it will look in story form. See you next time! ~Syn (And a big thanks to my Pre-reader Mazu!)**

I panted hard, my lungs burning for oxygen as I dashed into the woods. Pain ran up through my legs, running for miles in bare feet was not the greatest thing to do. But then again, what was I supposed to do? Every time, I was chased away, forced out of whatever "safe" place I found. I was an outcast, but not for a good reason, not one.

The ground and rocks bruised and cut my feet, the branches whipped my face as I ran deeper into the woods. The blood ran from a gash in my arm, it trickled down then dripped off my fingers, the pain almost numbing feeling to it. My tattered clothing barely resembled what it once was, the blue track pants, and white t shirt were nothing more then ripped, dirty rags clinging to my scrawny body. I could hear the voices getting further and further away, but I had to keep going, I had to get out of there. They wanted to kill me, after what I did...

I walked the edge of the woods like I always did, as they did not pay attention to the forest very much, it was much safer. I eyed the small town, seeing all the happy ponies around. Yes, this world seems to be filled with Technicoloured, sentient ponies. My stomach growled, the small pain of hunger filling me, making me feel weak.

I needed to get food, and there was only one way to get it. Steal it. I don't like stealing, but I had to live. I needed food, and I had nothing to give, heck, I couldn't get close to the towns really without being chased out. As my eyes scanned for my next target house, when my eyes hit it, the perfect place.

It was a nice little house, right on the outskirts of town, an aquamarine, unicorn mare walked out and closed the door, and I knew she didn't lock it, none of them did. Once she was out of sight, I approached the door. After once last glance I entered, knowing I probably didn't have much time to get what I needed, so I immediately sought out the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find, as it was right off to my right and, my stomach growled. There was freshly made bread sitting on the counter, and, just all the cupboards that were there. And there was a pretty big refrigerator there as well.

I went for the cupboards first, almost ripping the doors open and I immediately shoved all I could into the saddlebags I had. I didn't look at what I took yet, just shoved everything in one side. Once it was almost overflowing, I went to the fridge and saw fresh fruits and vegetables. I took a green apple and shoved it in my mouth with one hand while I packed the goods into the other side of the saddlebag.

I noticed a jug of water and took that as well before I set my eyes upon the fresh, baked bread. As I took chunk after chunk of apple into my mouth and swallowed, I felt the bread, it was still warm. With trembling hands I took it, putting it into the left side of the saddlebag when... "What in Equestria are you?!" I froze, my eyes going to the door, and standing there was the presumed owner of the house, that aquamarine unicorn mare.

Our eyes locked, but I was the first to move and ran to my right. _Fuck! _I panicked and ran into another room, most of the stuff I got that was overstuffed, fell out. I almost stopped and wanted to retrieve it, but her shouting made me think twice. "THEIF! THERE'S A THEIF IN MY HOUSE!" _God damn it! _I felt the adrenaline pump and I saw a slightly open window, picking up a small table and I threw it at the glass, shattering it.

I almost made it to the window when magic pulled at the bags I had. I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled hard. "No please!" She froze and looked at me, her gaze was deer-in-the-headlights. I was on the edge, if I lost this, I don't know if would of lived much longer. I picked up what seemed to be a pink vase and thew it at her, the pottery shattering against her face and she yelped, putting her forehooves to her muzzle. I then clutched the bag close to my chest and vaulted out through the window, the glass that was still there slightly cut into me, more so on my side and right hand where I hopped the windowsill.

"THEIF!" Her voice rang out and I ran for my life, so very scared for it. I ran away from the town as fast as I could, the searing pain from the gashes made me want to stop, but the fear of being caught was too great. I felt tears fall down my cheeks, either from the pain, or how scared I was... Maybe a mix of both.

As my feet went over the grass, I could hear shouting behind me, then a voice got closer and closer before... _BAM! _I got tackled, the contents of my bag got sprawled around me. I panicked, reaching to try and salvage some things before they caught up when, I got pushed back, a blue pegasus with rainbow coloured hair tackled me again, pushing my arms down.

"I got him!" She yelled, fighting with me. The blue pegasus should of been easily overpowering, but the things the human body can do in times of desperation, I pushed her back a little then, pulled my right hand back and... I hit her. Right below the eye I hit her with all my might, some blood flinging to her face, the yelp she let out made me feel worse as she tumbled off me, putting a forehoof to her eye. "YOU BUCKER!" She furiously yelled at me as I scrambled to my feet and picked up a couple things before taking off again.

As I ran into the forest, I thought of one thing. _Did I make her bleed?_ There was no way one punch to the face could make blood splatter... _Splatter? _As the last bit of extreme light was about to go out, I looked at my right arm, noticing the blood that ran down it, lightly dripping off my fingers. _Fuck..._

I pressed on deeper into the dark woods, the wild, untamed nature around me barely resisted into my mind. I just had to keep on going. As the voices became quieter, before becoming silent, I still kept on going towards a small opening ahead, it might be a place where I could find safety.

Once I burst through the opening, a small yelp came from somewhere on my left, but I didn't have the energy to do anything besides collapse, and I did just that, falling to my knees then onto my left side. I breathed hard, every breath burned, and I knew it was going to be all over soon. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you?!" The voice said, with... Concern? I cracked an eye as yellow hooves went to me, my left arm still clutched around the bag, while my right arm hung across my chest. "You poor thing! A-Angel! Momma needs the first aid kit please!" She then stroked my cheek, wiping the dirt away a little. I tensed at her touch, starting to shake a little. "Shhh it's ok little one, it's ok."

Her voice, reminded me so much of my mothers. I looked up at her face, her pink mane hung from her head, the strands were smooth, ending in curls, her aqua eyes looked at me, a small smile coming over her face. Then a human one flashed in front of hers for a split second. "Mom?" I asked, tears starting to fall. Her expression barely faltered, she then came a little closer, cradling my head in her lap, her hoof running over the back of my head.

"It's ok, everything will be ok." I closed my eyes, relaxing my body, exhaustion soon took over me and I felt myself slipping into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, it was night time, the only light that was one came from a small night light beside the bed... _A bed? Has it been that long that I had forgotten what a bed was?_ I didn't sit up, the warmth and safeness I felt was wonderful, making me remember back to that fateful day.

It was a day much like any other in late July, the sun was high above in the sky as I jumped off the dock into the lake. I was laughing, smiling, having a great time with my closest friends. It was my birthday, I had just turned nine years old. Everything was going great until that night...

We were driving home after visiting my grandparents, it was storming now, the rain pounding down on the road and windshield. It was a little scary, the darkness around us, the only sound was the rain coming down and the noise of the car, then, a bright light came up on the side and smashed into the side of the car, my mom shrieked and then, darkness.

When I awoke, I was in a forest, dazed, and not knowing where I was, I searched around for my parents, but there was no road, there was nothing, just trees. I soon made it to a small town, and then my problems started...

"Hey..." I snapped back, my eyes shooting to the door to see that pegasus again, standing in the door way. She smiled, tiling her head to the side a little and walked in. I tried to move my right arm, but found it was bandaged up. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." I relaxed a little, I was in no shape to run and I trusted her, she was the first to try this approach, but I hoped it wouldn't come back to bite me.

She then walked up beside the bed and sat down, her hoof gently rubbing the side of my head, running over the dark brown hair. "Are you comfortable?" She asked and I slowly nodded in response, a little scared to speak. She just smiled, staring into my eyes. "That's good. Are you hungry?" Her voice was so quiet, soothing and nice to hear.

"Y-yes please..." I squeaked out, her eyes going a little wide, her mouth opened a bit as a hoof came up to her lips.

"Oh my, I didn't think you could speak Equish." She then changed back to her smile. "I'll go get you some soup, ok?" I nodded slowly, not wanting to make myself seem like a threat to her, because quite frankly, I was not.

She then stood up and headed for the door. "Thank you..." I trailed off, I didn't even know her name. The butter yellow pegasus turned around, her smile still on her muzzle.

"Fluttershy." She said, then took her leave, almost closing the door behind her. Her hooves clip clopped on the wooden floor and I placed my head back onto the pillow. I smiled, for the first time in a long time as I closed my eyes again, letting my body relax itself.

I don't know if I fell asleep, but soon a voice cut through the silence. "Umm... Are you awake?" Her soft, sweet voice flooded my ears, my eyes opening to see her sitting there with a bowl in her hooves, a spoon inside said bowl. There was also a small tray with a glass of milk, and a roll, sitting on the bed side table. She hunched her shoulders down. "Sorry for waking you, I have soup."

She put the bowl forward before taking it back a little. I sat up a bit so I would be in a better position to eat. "It's ok Miss Fluttershy..." I said, sitting there. I didn't want to take the bowl from her, but to my surprise she took the spoon in her mouth, then pushed it towards my face.

"Eaph upf." She said with the spoon in her mouth, and I hesitantly took the spoon end into my mouth, savouring the taste. She was quick to give me another one, before she stopped, pushing the bowl towards me. I took it, and took spoonful after spoonful. My belly was starting to not feel so empty anymore, my weak frail body was showing that I haven't eaten properly in a month or so, especially as of late. Soon, the bowl was empty and she took it back, standing on three legs with one holding the bowl. "I'll get you some more."

She then walked out and I looked over at the bread and milk glass. I took the roll in hand and stuffed as much as I could into my mouth. It was a little warm, and was pretty tasty, with butter in the middle, slightly melted. It was soon gone and I felt thirsty, taking the large glass of milk and chugged it. I didn't stop till it was empty, giving a well deserved sigh afterwards and I wiped my lips, placing the glass back onto the tray.

"Oh my." Fluttershy gasped. I was little happy, but felt a little bit of dread and looked at the door, she had another bowl in hoof, staring at me, then the glass and empty tray. She trotted over and gave me the bowl. "Here, that should be enough for right now. You shouldn't eat a lot after not eating properly for a while, it could really hurt you." I took the bowl and nodded before I started eating it. Fluttershy then went to the other side of the bed, gently getting in beside me. She was about a foot and a half shorter then I was standing up, but sitting, she was the one who was a little taller.

She sat up next to me, and I instinctively leaned into her, feeling the warmth of her body against my own. I smiled, my belly was feeling full and I was just about to finish up the bowl. She put a furry hoof around me, leaning her cheek onto the top of my head. Her hoof rested over my right shoulder, gently rubbing back and forth on it. I finished the bowl, pulling out of her embrace to put the bowl onto the tray, then went right back to where I was before, rubbing my cheek into her fur. "Thank you."

Fluttershy nuzzled me. "What is your name? How old are you? And... Um, what are you?" She asked the questions quietly, and I contemplated sharing this information with her, but she told me her name, so it was only fair that I did the same, and I hoped if I told her my age she could do something to make the other ponies not mad at me.

"My name is Christopher Young, I'm nine years old." I then sighed. "I'm a human" Fluttershy gasped at that, holding me closer to her and shook her head.

"You poor thing, you're only nine? And Human? I've never heard of any species in Equestria called that." _Equestira? Is that the name of this land? _I then lightly pushed away from her, looking up into her eyes.

"Fluttershy... I'm not from anywhere called Equestira. My planet is called Earth." Her mouth opened to say something, but words could not form. I guess the news was shocking, but then again, I had gotten used to it, I had no clue where I was. But now, I know, I'm definitely not home anymore.

"Oh, my gosh... You're all alone?" She asked, her voice rising in pitch a little. I hung my head and moved back to her, hugging tightly. She put her hooves around my back and rested her head on my own. As I started to cry, I was alone, my mom... My dad... They're gone... "It's ok Chris, I'll take care of you." She whispered into my ear. I felt tired and her body was warm, the blanket came up over my back, covering the both of us.

"T-Tha-ks Flutt- ershy." I said between sniffs, she just gently rubbed my back, and to my surprise, started to lightly sing, almost like a cooing.

"Hush now, quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed..." She got slower towards the end, the room spun and I soon fell asleep again, with a small smile on my face.

When I awoke again, a couple rays of sun were coming in through the window, what seems to be curtains blocked most of it, but the room was still bathed in light. As I opened my eyes, taking in the sights of the room. It was simple, just the bed, a bedside table, a dresser with a mirror on it was against the left wall, and a dresser was on the right. The door was was right across from the bed, and it opened.

"Good morning~" Her voice was light and quiet, but nice to hear none the less. Fluttershy walked inside, trotting happily, a tray on her back with... Pancakes, a hashbrown, and some orange juice. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up, eyeing the food. _It's been so long, I barely feel like I deserve it... _I then noticed Fluttershy looking at me, her own eyes glancing between my own.

"Morning..." I avoided her gaze, setting my eyes on the food in front of me. "Is it all for me?" Fluttershy just smiled and put the tray down on my lap, sitting down beside the bed.

"Yes. Um.. Chris... C-could I ask you couple questions?" I cut a chuck of pancake off and stuffed it into my mouth before I looked at her and nodded. "First, have you always had two eye colours?" I swallowed what I had in my mouth, my heart starting to hurt. My left eye was a normal dark brown, but my right was a lighter, brown colour, almost like honey.

"Y- yea... I got it from my mom. She had it too..." I closed my eyes and sighed, Fluttershy immediately put her hoof on my left hand, rubbing the back gently. "And this..." I then ran my fingers over the scar across my right eye. "Was from the accident." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath then opened them again.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I- I didn't mean to upset you." She had her head hung a little and I just looked down at the plate.

"It's no problem." I then took a bite of the hashbrown, savouring the taste of it. Fluttershy just watched me eat in silence, I guessed making sure I ate it all, which I planned on. It was tasty, the orange juice was a little rich tasting, as I was used to water for months. Once I was done she quickly took the tray and placed in on her back with her wing.

"Alright, I need to go to town and get some things, you rest up ok?" I nodded, I did feel a little sleepy. I wiggled back down, pulling the blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes. She then leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "Sleep tight." She whispered and left the room, leaving me to sleep.

I heard the door open, my eyes did the same and I looked at the door. Fluttershy was standing there, her mouth slightly open, in a stance I found a little intimidating. "Why?" I felt the panic rise as she stepped into the room. "You attacked her? Why?" Her voice was calm, not a hint of anger at all.

"I... I... I was starving! I needed the food!" I crawled back into the headrest of the bed and put my face in my hands. "Every other pony just wants to hurt me-ee-e!" I started to cry, the only pony that ever cared for, and protected me was probably angry. Fluttershy walked over to the bed and hugged me, wrapping her hooves around my head and neck, gently rubbing my upper back.

"It's ok shh shh shh... Don't cry, momma Fluttershy's here." I sniffed, the guilt going away and I soon felt protected, and loved. Then... _Knock, knock, knock. _Three hard knocks ran though the house and I heard a voice.

"Fluttershy? Are you home?" The yellow pegasus let go a little, before looking me in the eye. "You said that you wanted to talk to us?" She stared into my eyes, probably seeing the fear in them and she gulped.

"Stay here, I- I'll handle everything, ok?" I nodded and she trotted out of the room and down the stairs. I wiped my face, getting my breathing back under control. Once I was calm, I shakily got out of the bed. I needed to use the bathroom. I walked over to the door, and peeked out, hearing the voices downstairs.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Fluttershy?" I heard a voice that had a hint of curiosity. And much like most other ponies I seen, it was a female. I then looked at the hall, there was only two other door, one that was open. I tip toed out from the safety of that room, and across the hallway, closer to the stairs, then looked inside.

"Umm... Well... I- I found a little animal, and I was hoping you knew where it came from." I heard Fluttershy say as I looked into the bathroom. I immediately got in and closed the door, and went about to do my business.

"Umm, sure... But why did you want all of us here?" That same voice asked again, and I felt a little bit of panic run through me.

"Oh... Well.. I um... Wanted to go on a picnic afterwards?" Fluttershy's voice was hard to hear as she was much quieter then the rest. It was then that I finished, then made my way over towards the sink. "But come with me, please." Then lots of hoofsteps came up the stairs and they stopped in front of my room as I turned the water on. "Chris?"

"Chris? What kinda name is that?" I froze, my hands under the water still... That voice... It belonged to the blue mare. The doorknob jiggled, my heart beat faster as one of them tried to open it.

"Chris? Are you in there? It's ok to come out..." Fluttershy's voice barely filled me with any comfort, then after a second, it glowed purple and the lock clicked. The doorknob then turned and it opened.

Once I made eye contact with the blue pegasus, she stared at me, as did the rest, but in her eyes was a fiery, burning glint of anger. She also had a small black eye. "You!" She rushed for me and I cowered, her body just missed my head and she sailed into the shower.

"Rainbow Dash!" I looked around for a split second. The doorway was not clear, five ponies stood in there, so I went for the next best thing. The window. It was thankfully open, but around head height, so I ran towards the wall and climbed up. "Chris don't do it!" Fluttershy spread her wings and flew at me, pulling on my left leg.

I just struggled, I was in no shape to voice protest, my throat was extremely dry. I then kicked her in the face with my other foot, she yelped, letting go and put her forehooves to her muzzle. I froze, tears falling from her eyes and a bit of blood ran from her nose. "Oh my god..." I said to myself. "I- I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." I said loud enough for her to hear me. I then contemplated dropping down and hugging her, trying to make things better, but the one called Rainbow Dash, wouldn't have any of it as she flew at me and pushed me out the window.

"You mother bucker!" I fell, about a story, landing on my right shoulder, the pain shot through my body and I groaned, tears welling up in my eyes from it. I rolled to my left, pushing off the ground and I ran, with Rainbow Dash in hot pursuit. I held my right shoulder with the adjacent arm, my legs pushed with all my might as that fear came back again.

But to my luck, as soon as I went into the forest, she stopped and growled. "Yea, you better run! If I ever catch you around here again, who knows what I'll do to ya!" And run I did, deeper and deeper into the forest, the light was dimmer here, and I could barely see anything in front of my own face.

After a couple minutes or so, I stopped and fell to my knees. I was crying, in pain, and shame. I kicked her in the face. The only pony to show me kindness, I kicked her in the face and ran... I was always chased out, harmed..._ I should just end it all, save myself the pain... _I heard water running close by, and I slowly got to my feet and walked towards the sound. It was a smaller stream, but just deep enough to... Do the deed... I once again got on my knees, swallowing hard and I took a deep breath.

"Good bye Fluttershy... And... Thanks..." I took a deep breath... Staring up at my own reflection in the water, I barely resembled what I once was, cuts, scrapes covered my face, but the dirt was wiped off. Those two coloured eyes stared back at me, my left hand moving up to touch the scar from the accident as tears streamed down my face. "Mom, Dad...I'll be with you both soon." I said aloud then submerged my face in the water. It was icy cold, my face burned from it, but I held fast, pushing my weight forwards and I let my arms hang limply so I couldn't push myself up.

Soon, I felt my body yearn for oxygen, and clenched my eyes tightly, pushing my head harder forwards, hopefully I would fall unconscious. And, to my luck, I felt the lack of oxygen start to get to me, as my body fell weak and I knew it would soon be over.

I felt the ground move a little, then... Voices? Thought I couldn't hear much as the water muffled much of them I made out three words. "What in tarnation!?" I then tried to breath, water filling my lungs and I coughed, but pushed harder then, darkness.

I coughed, air filling my lungs as water was expelled. My face was cold, but I was no longer in the water anymore. "Oh sweet Celestia you're all right!" I cracked an eye open, looking up at four ponies, Rainbow Dash, a pink mare with a curly mane and blue eyes, and an orange mare with blond hair, emerald green eyes and a cowboy hat. Then a white unicorn mare with a stylized indigo mane. I felt hooves clutch to my body and I looked down, seeing another two ponies. On my left was a purple unicorn with purple hair, that had two lighter shades of purple running up the middle. She had lavender eyes that looked at me with concern, as did the rest.

Then on my right was, Fluttershy. She was crying, her right cheek was resting on my chest. "Chris, I thought I almost lost you..." She lightly said, sniffing slightly. _Why did she care so much? Wait... _I remembered back to what she said before to me... _"It's ok Chris, I'll take care of you... Don't worry, momma Fluttershy's here..." _I blinked._ Does she think of me like I am her child? _She does have motherly qualities, she was very kind and... Maybe... Maybe it's what I need. I moved my left arm to her and touched her coat gently, making her look up at me.

I smiled weakly, my neck giving out and I laid flat on my back. Fluttershy was quick to scramble up and cradle my head. I buried my head into her chest as she held me, the warmth of her coat felt good on my colder skin.

"Uhh.. Not wanting to wreck this little moment, but how about we get out of this, retched forest?" The white unicorn mare said, lifting a forehoof off the ground and slightly shook it. The purple unicor... Wait... Now that I got a better look at her, she had both wings and a horn. So I guessed she was a winged unicorn, but she spoke up.

"Rarity is right, it's not all that safe here. Let's get him..." Fluttershy then gave the purple mare a glare. "Er... Chris back to Fluttershy's place." Fluttershy then, using a wing, helped me onto her back, which I quickly got onto.

"Hold on ok? I don't want you to fall." She then started to trot, and I wrapped my arms around her neck, her long pink mane tickled my face as the six ponies headed back the way we came.

"So, lemmie get this straight? This... thing, breaks into a ponies house, throws a vase at her, punches me in the eye, and then gets taken in by you." The mare called Rainbow Dash said, hovering above the rest. "What kinda sense does that make?"

"Rainbow... I will explain when we get him back to bed, and I give him some soup." She paused for a second, looking back at me a little "Would you like some more soup Chris?" I nodded, a little weak to speak and she smiled, nuzzling my face a little before she resumed her face forward.

It didn't take long, but Fluttershy did introduce me to the others, but I stayed silent, I don't think they knew I could talk yet, so I decided to keep that to myself until I got something to drink. When we made it back, we all went into the living room, Fluttershy put me on the couch and went off to get me a drink at my silent request.

It was only a couple seconds, but I could feel their gazes on me, making me blush a little and want Fluttershy back in the room. She came back, walking on three hooves with a glass of water and gave it to me, to which I quickly chugged down. Once I was done, she put the glass on a small table, a couple moments of silence before Twilight spoke up.

"So, Fluttershy, you named him?" Fluttershy shook her head, smiling a little and looked down at me.

"He told me his name." Twilight just nodded and looked at me, studying my face. "Go ahead Chris, introduce yourself." She urged me and I fidgeted a little before I opened my mouth.

"H-Hi..." I said quietly, all the ponies eyes going wide in the room. Twilight blinked a couple times, trying to get her bearings. "I'm Chris." This only further shocked her and she sputtered for words.

"Wait, he can speak Equish?" Rainbow spoke up, and she sat up from her spot as she was laying on the ground.

"Yes... Though, where I'm from... It's called English." Twilight then approached me slowly and sat down, smiling a little.

"That's great! Now, I have a couple questions for you. How old are you? And where do you come from? And last but not least, what are you?" I looked over at Fluttershy and she just smiled and put her hoof onto my shoulder.

"I'm a human, from a planet called earth, and I'm nine years old." Twilight's purple eyes went wide, her mouth hung open and she, once again, stuttered for words. Rainbow flipped to her hooves, getting up to me and she pushed Twilight out of her way.

"You're nine!?" I cowered a little from her outburst, but I nodded all the same. "Wow... Imagine when he grows up. This kid gave me a black eye, I mean, look at how scrawny he is!" I winced, I was a little malnourished and Fluttershy pushed her nose against Rainbows.

"You stop that, do you know why he is malnourished?" Rainbow pulled back and quickly shook her head. Fluttershy sighed and looked at me. "Well, I'm sure he will tell you his story after I get him some more food." She then hopped down and went to the kitchen.

Twilight then moved back in front of me. "So, you're not from this planet are you?" I shook my head and she... Squeed? That has to be the best description that I could give the noise she made. "I have so many things to ask you about your world!" I looked down at the couch I currently sat on, trying to avoid her gaze.

"I... I really don't remember much." Then I got bombarded by Pinkie Pie as she butted her way in between Twilight and Rainbow.

"Can I throw you a "Welcome to Equestira" Party!? There will be cake, and games, and ponies, and punch, and me, and you, and everypony else in town, and presents, and..." She kept on rambling on, and I shifted under her gaze.

"Pinkie, please, we don't want to overwhelm him." Fluttershy said as she came back, hoofing me over the bowl of hot soup, which I took along with a roll with butter on it. She then climbed up beside me, before I started to tell my tale.

I ate while talking, making sure to eat it all up, and when I was finished, as was my story. I told them about how I had to steal to get food so I could live, as ponies everywhere I went chased me out, or tried to hurt me. They were all left speechless, but soon, Twilight spoke up.

"Chris, on behalf of Equestira, I want to apologize." I smiled and she did the same, but it turned to a frown. "But, now that we know you're just like us... I need to contact the princess." Fluttershy gasped and grabbed me, pulling me to her. "Easy Fluttershy, it's just so we can give him citizenship, and make sure he will be covered by the laws." Fluttershy eased up on her grip. I then nodded and, had a request of my own.

"Oh... Ok. Twilight. Umm, could you also try to put in... Well... Adoption papers?" I asked, the others gasped slightly and their eyes went wide. "Because I would like Fluttershy to..." I then looked up into her cyan eyes. "Adopt me, if that's fine with you..." She teared up and nodded.

"Of course." She then hugged me and I did the same, loving her warm embrace.

Everypony then left, leaving me and Fluttershy alone. I yawned, I was utterly exhausted, I could barely stay awake. Fluttershy picked me up, placing me on her back and took me up the stairs before placing me in my new bed and covered me up with the blanket. "Good night Chris." She whispered and I smiled.

"Good night Fluttershy... I... I love you..." She blushed and smiled, leaning in and she placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, sweet dreams..." She then walked out, and closed the door slightly, leaving it open a crack as she went downstairs, the only light coming from the night light beside the bed as I fell asleep and started my new life.


End file.
